


Donor

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is the donor for two devilishly handsome vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donor

Being a blood donor to a couple of vampires isn’t all that bad. 

He gets free room and board in a house of luxury, a chef that creates all his meals personally, and a nice spending account to indulge himself with. 

Not to mention, the two devilishly handsome vampires that feed off of him.   
While he used to sleep in his own room, Kise has found that it’s much easier to just sleep in the large bed with the two males in a tangle of limbs. Their cool bodies keep him comfortable under the warm blankets during the day and while their snoring leaves much to be desired, he has become used to the paint peeling sound.

Kagami is usually the first to wake up, his appetite voracious. Long fingers smooth around his hip and Kise snuggles further up into Kagami’s chest, Aomine’s arms tightening behind him. Kagami runs his hand down Kise’s side and along a thigh, bringing Kise’s leg up and over his own, effectively opening Kise to his wandering touches. He teasingly strokes the tight bud between the pale cheeks, causing Kise’s breath to hitch and his eyes to crack open. Kagami shifts so his mouth can start wandering down Kise’s jaw and neck, pressing butterfly kisses at his pulse. 

The movement has yet to wake Aomine, who’s grip grows looser as Kagami pulls Kise into his embrace. 

It is only the soft cry coming from the blonde’s lips that make dark eyes fly open. A look of pure rapture is on Kise’s face, the sharp teeth digging into his neck, the smell of blood lingering in the air as some drops streak down his flesh. Kise is far from pain thanks to the special saliva coating the predatory fangs. It causes the release of hormones so strong that Kise is practically on the edge of orgasm without even being touched. He grinds himself wantonly along Kagami’s thigh, not missing a beat as the male sat up, soft sucking sounds feeling the air. Kise clings to him, cheeks flushed. 

Not to be outdone, Aomine lets out a growl, signalling to Kagami that he better share or else. Kagami’s eyes flash and he lifts his upper lip in challenge. However, Kise’s gentle hands pushing at his chest forces him to regretfully pull back. He doesn’t lick his wounds, preferring to mark him. They are just two of many scattered all over his body. Still in the throes of sleep, Kise leans back into Aomine’s chest. 

Aomine drags his tongue over the marks, smirking at Kagami’s growl. A gentle flick on the nose reigns him in and he switches shoulders, rough hands teasing at pert pink nipples. Kise’s legs are spread open wide, his cock flushed red with need, the sheets beneath them already slick. 

Aomine is more forceful with his bite and Kise arches up, eyes wide open as Aomine aggressively feeds, dark eyes locked with red ones. Kise’s hands fly up to tangle in navy locks, soft cries of pleasure escaping Kise’s throat as his hips buck and strain towards some unknown touch. 

Not wanting to let Aomine have all the fun, Kagami leans down to take the weeping shaft into his mouth, scraping his fangs delicately along the underside. It has Kise shuddering, panting for breath as he teeters on the edge, the light headedness exaggerating the feeling. 

Kise isn’t sure of what does him in. Either the last strong suck of Aomine at his neck, or the last strong suck of Kagami on his cock. Either way, he fragments in their embrace, euphoria sweeping over him and making his body weightless. He doesn’t feel Aomine seal shut his wounds or when they tuck him back into bed, strong bodies pressed up tight against him. 

All he can do is lay there, a blissful smile on his face as he fades out of consciousness.


End file.
